A Masked Man's Games
by Fierystreak
Summary: An encounter with a man in an orange mask during the Eight Man Squad's pursuit on Itachi sends Naruto back into the past where he's back to being a beginning Genin. He quickly discovers that he's somehow entered an alternate version of his past life.


First Naruto fanfiction. I had to write one, because I had these ideas that wouldn't go away unless I wrote them down. I'm sure you know how it is. Actually, it's been a while since I've wrote a fanfic, so I'll be a little (lot) rusty.

That, and Naruto fanfiction is new territory for me.

Naruto goes back into the past, but quickly discovers that some events and people he's familar with have drastically changed. The Rookie Nine that have the biggest changes. You'll see what they are later.

The story takes place during the Eight Man Squad's (Yamato, Sakura, Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, Kiba, Hinata and Shino) mission to retrieve Itachi.

Lying flat on his back on what felt like a soft surface, Naruto blinked awake. Confusion clouded his mind as he tried to figure out where he was. Still lying on his back, Naruto raised his arm and placed it across his forehead, his eyes closed.

His brain was still a bit fuzzy and he did have a slight headache, but apart from that he seemed fine. Still in his current position, Naruto tried to make sense of as to why he felt he was in a familar place, but an unfamilar situation. The last thing he remembered was aiming a Rasengan at a goofy guy in an orange mask and then...

Naruto sat up quickly, the cloudedness of his mind suddenly forgotton. A wave of panic settled in Naruto's mind as he quickly turned his head this way and that, looking for the man in his trademark orange mask. Where was the guy?

Confused at seeing the oddly cheerful and yet potentially dangerous guy nowhere in sight, Naruto tried to figure out where he was and how he appeared here. He was in a room, noticeably too large to be a room of someone his size, but too small to be a main dining area. The walls were faded sea green and didn't contrast too badly with the oak brown wooden floor boards. There was even a small cardboard with two small doors, both with windows to make it possible to see what was inside, two small draws underneath and a door at one side. The door leading out of the room was a sort of reddish-brown. To his right Naruto noticed another brown cardbrown, this one darker, with two doors, placed on top was a picture frame and a orange phone.

Naruto was very familar with this room. It looked exactly like his own room. From the walls, to the ceiling to even the two cardboards. One of the cardboards even had a picture frame and a phone exactly where he placed his. Looking down Naruto discovered he was on a single bed, his legs covered with a yellow blanket. The blanket itself was also familar to him. It was exactly like his own.

It took Naruto a moment to realise that it was, in fact his room. He couldn't think of how he even got here. Had someone carried him here?

With not much else to do, Naruto threw back the covers and slipped out of bed. Now sitting at the end of the bed he wondered what to do next. His brain was still a little fuzzy, but since he was in his pajamas getting dressed seemed like the best option.

Glancing around for his usual black and orange tracksuit, he discovered it was nowhere in sight. Instead, on the floor was his old orange and blue tracksuit, along with his old pair of googles. Considering how this old outfit were worn out during his training with Jiraira, Naruto hadn't expected to see both of his old article of clothing right there on the floor.

Getting up from the bed and walking towards the pile of clothes dumped messily on the floor, Naruto grabbed a pair of pants from top of the small pile to inspect them. He might have considered it to be a new pair of his old outfit if it wasn't for the fact that they would clearly only fit a young teenager of around thirteen-years old rather then a sixteen-year old. Especially considering that Naruto had been noticeably short at his young teenage years, but had unexpectedly gained a significant growth spurt during his time with Jiraiya. Then there were the googles. He had gotten rid of them ages ago.

Unless he wanted to just hang around where he assumed was his apartment, Naruto decided to get dressed and take the option of going outside. There wasn't much to do staying here and as far as he knew it would not provide the answers to the many questions he had.

Since he had clearlessly dumped his clothing on the floor Naruto tossed them in the wash busket, scrubbing and soaping them clean with his hands. After hanging them up on a self-made line of wire to dry outside near his apartment, Naruto made himself breakfast of buttered toast and a cup of ramen.

As he sat down eating his breakfast Naruto contemplated what might have happened.

Now that his brain was less fuzzy and his stomach was starting to get full of food it was easier to think. He had been in the middle of a short tussle with a man who had the habit of joking around. Despite the orange mask-wearing Ninja's crazy antics no one proved successful in striking him with their attacks. Naruto had tried to hit him with what he thought was a well-aimmed Rasengan, but apparently not. Not even the combined efforts of the Eight Man Squad did anything to gain a one up over the guy who called himself Tobi.

The man called Tobi seemed happy-go-lucky and goofy to the point that Naruto had just wanted to ignore him and continue with the mission of finding Sasuke. Yet during their small scuffle Tobi had proven to quite the task to pass. After escaping a few well placed assults of Naruto's Rasengan, Kiba's Four Legs Technique and even Shino's Insect Sphere with some sort of teleportation move or whatever it was, as well as anything Yamato and Kakashi had tried to do, the man called Tobi had said something to Naruto. Something about what Naruto's life could have been like if a few certain details were taken away or changed. He went on to say that he had a number of surprises waiting for Naruto.

Before Naruto could retort and before anyone could object, Naruto had felt a pulling sensation and found himself seeming to speed towards Tobi beyond his own control. After that he somehow ended up here back in the old version of his room.

It made sense why he was back in his old apartment and why his old worn out tracksuit was back in neat condition. This man, Tobi, for no other means then possible curiosity had forced Naruto into...well, actually Naruto had no idea what Tobi had done exactly. As far as Naruto could figure out he was back as his twelve year-old self.

He had been sent back several years in time. That much he was certain of. He had no idea why, but there was little doubt it was for a reason. This was the result of someone's crazed sense of amusement. There was no other reason he could think of.

If there was one positive thing about going back in time it would be that he now had a second chance to do things differently. The thought of being able to help Sasuke this time round and appealing to Sakura earlier since he techniqually knew her, what not now, made him grin.

Spirits now raised, Naruto hummed as he made his way to the Acadamy. The date on his calender told him that today was graduation the day. The day he had failed to perform a basic Clone and had to be held back another year, but ended up graduating anyway due his performance in taking down a Chunin.

It was a while back, but you tend to remember such an event that had a big impacton your life. Not only was it the day he was betrayed by someone he trusted, Mizuki, and spoke his worries to, but it was also the day that he and Iruka grew a closer bond. If he could help it, Naruto had rather not repeat the first part of the event.

The academy was just how Naruto remembered it. It was just as large as it always was, comprised of several buildings. He could see the tree with the swing on it out front. Memories of him, having failed his grauation and watching as kids his age proudly should their parents their forehead protectors, flooded his mind.

Entering his class he was greeted with what he had expected. His follow classmates was speaking in hushed, excited tones. Was except for Sasuke who was silently sitting at his desk, Shikamaru who was asleep, Chouji who was munching on chips, Shino who always sat quietly in class and Hinata who was too quiet to ever make a fuss.

Naruto made his way to the only available spot left on the student's desk, right next to Ino. The blonde-haired girl payed him no attention, having twisted herself around to have an arguement with Sakura who sat behind them.

Naruto could hear what the were arguing about. Both girls were pissed, because they had missed a chance to sit next to Sasuke. Sakura was complaining about having to sit next to a guy who smelt like his dog. A comment that Kiba had told her to shut her mouth.

Glancing up, Naruto found that Sasuke had chosen the available seat next to Shino. Naruto couldn't help but grin. When you wanted to escape having to sit next to any annoying girl what better person to sit next to then someone who was literally a walking home for insects.

When Iruka entered through the doorway, safely since Naruto had prepared the good old board duster on the door frame trick as he wanted to be on his best behaviour, the class grew silent. Ino glared at Sakura before turning around to face the front. Choji put away his chips and poked Shikamaru sharply in the ribs who groaned, but sat up.

Iruka grinned at them them, clearly pleased with the results on the paper he was holding. "Today, as you all know, is graduation day. You've all come a long way to becoming great Konoha shinobi and hopefully your efforts will one day found yourselves amoung the greatest of Shinobi."

There were excited murmurs around Naruto. Behind him he could hear Kiba's comment about how he'd maybe make Hokage one day since he had been training hard. Naruto was reminded by Kiba's words during the original timeline of the Chunin Exams when Kiba had bragged about being better suited for the Hokage position during their match. Naruto hadn't thought much about the comment, but prehaps Kiba had been serious about going for the Hokage position.

Naruto silently wished the dog boy luck, but there was no way he was going to beat him for the title. To Naruto, being Hokage was not a goal, but a dream. A chance to gain some respect and acknowledgement.

"You'll be expected to do a simple test." Iruka continued. At the word "test" several students groaned, Naruto amoung them. Evidently for a different reason. He did not want to repeat being unable to produce even one clone. "In order to pass you must successfully produce three healthy clones. You won't be accepted if even one clone looks sickly."

It was then that Mizuki entered through the doorway. Naruto half wished he had set a small prank near the door, but it was too late now.

"I, along with Mizuki, will test you in seperate room. When I call out your name you'll follow us to that room to be tested. Hopefully you'll come out with a forehead protector on your head to show everyone you've passed."

Iruka had said the last part cheerfully, making Naruto grin.

Until his name was called Naruto sat down to listen to whatever anyone else was saying. There really wasn't much else to do, but wait.

Shikamaru had gone back to sleep and Choji was, once again munching on his chips. Somehow Ino and Sakura had silently settled their differences as they were now speaking friendly to one another. Naruto thought this rather odd, but assumed it to be a girl thing.

When Hinata's name was called Naruto, without thinking called out to her to wish her luck. Not that she needed it, but she was a friend of his. Or at least,he hoped, she soon would be. Along with the others. She looked startled at first, but then shyly smiled at him before entering though the door to take her test.

Not long after Hinata came out with her forehead protector around her next. Ino congratulated her and then it was Naruto's turn.

Entering through the doorway the room was how it always was. Spacious and intimidating. Naruto found himselfstanding in front of a small desk where Iruka and Mizuki sat, clipboard in Iruka's hand.

Iruka nodded for Naruto to continue. "Three perfect clones and you're good to go."

Barely able to contain a sigh, Naruto formed the correct hand signs for a basic Clone Technique. With a pop and cloud of dust, Naruto saw a clone at the corner of each eye. The third should have been behind him. Rather then facing the failure of having sickly clones Naruto kept his head down and placed his hands in his pockets to put on a false bored stance.

"Very good," Iruka said, sounding pleased. He marked something on his clipboard. "A definite pass. Congratulations."

"You've certainly been practising." Mizuki commented as Naruto, confused looked up.

Naruto looked to his left to see his exact copy next to him. Goofy expression and all. Did he always look this idiotic as that age?

Well, that had certainly been unexpected. Naruto mutely accepted the forehead protector given to him by Mizuki. He did managed a mumbled thanks as he left the room, still stunged. Iruka and Mizuki seemed to assume his silence as being unstandably shocked, but happy deep down on having pass his test.

He was greeted with a round of congraulations and nods from his fellow classmates, which he returned with his trademark grin. Come to think of it no one seemed to have any doubts that he'd pass. Naruto felt this to be rather odd, but he didn't really have any complaints. Things were looking up now, so he'd enjoy it.

As expected Kiba, Chouji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, Sakura and Ino passed with flying colours. When Naruto cheered Sakura, surprisingly, she nodded at him. Naruto had expected, since he had traveled back in time, that he'd meet with the Sakura that was still pinning on a certain Uchiha. Although, she, along with Ino seemed to have retained her crush on Sasuke.

About an hour later Iruka and Mizuki entered back into the class room. The excited murmurs died down. Naruto's heart had long since slowed down to a steady beat, still a little overwhelmed that he had passed without having to fail first.

Was this one of the number of surprises that was waiting for him? What else was there? He was almost afraid to find out.

"Congratulations to those of you who made it through. If you didn't, you can try again in three months." Iruka glanced down at the clipboard in his hand. "If I could have a little more of your time I'll tell you who'll be teamed up with. As you know, traditionally one of the team is made up of the highest and lowest student along with the middle student in order to balance it out. However, due to certain circumstances we're going to have to rearrange the teams a bit."

This got Naruto's attention. Originally he had been teamed with Sasuke, having the lowest test score to Sasuke's highest. If Iruka's words were any indication then he was going to be teamed with someone else.

"Now stick around untilI I call your team number, your teacher and your name. Afterwards I'll give you the area where you'll meet up with your teacher and you can leave."

Iruka began listing the team number and the members. Naruto waited almost anxiously for Team Seven, Eight and Nine to be called. If there was a small change then he needed to known about it.

"Team Seven: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Your teacher will be Kakashi Hatake and you'll meet up with him at the Third Training Ground."

As Sakura nodded in acceptance and Sasuke said nothing, Naruto looked confused. What changes? He was still in the same team as original.

"Team Eight: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Your teacher is Karunai Yūhi and you'll meet with her at the Amaguriama."

Another team that was the same as the original teamline. Not that Naruto was complaining. He'd get another chance to stop Sasuke from leaving the village to gain power.

"Team Ten: Ino Yanamaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. Your teacher is Asuma Surotobi and you''ll be meeting him at Yakiniku Q."

Ino looked disappointed, but didn't complain. Which was odd. Even Sakura didn't jump up in a loud cheer. Although, she did blush a bit. Sasuke just didn't seem to care who he was teamed up with.

"How come Naruto and Sasuke are on the same team?" Kiba asked, confused. "Neither one of them is top of the class."

"Due to certain circumstances," Mizuki started, repeating Iruka's words. "we had to alter the team. It has happened on a number of occasions in the past where sometimes the top and bottom of the class isn't suited."

Naruto caught Shikamaru's frown. However, the lazy Nara said nothing. That would be troublesome. Kiba decided not to question any further and no one else seemed all that interested to know.

Naruto on the other hand wanted to demand an explanation, but he had promised himself he wouldn't try to draw attention until he figured exactly what was going on.

So far it wasn't bad at all. A polite Sakura and generally friendly Ino that didn't frawn over Sasuke was an odd, but nice surprise. Naruto hoped he could regain his original friendship with the others easily as he had a feeling he'd need their support.

Fifteen minutes later Naruto found himself at the Third Training Ground, along with Sasuke and Sakura. Despite being back in his old team Naruto felt as if he didn't belong. It really wasn't his team. Sasuke just wasn't Sasuke and Sakura wasn't Sakura. The two would have not originally waited for Naruto to accompany them, instead opting to leave without him.

Well, actually Sasuke would have plodded along and Sakura would dashed after him, trying to hang off one arm and attempting to get 'alone time'. For the first time in his life Naruto wished Sakura would go into Sasuke fangirl mode, because a twelve-year old Sakura not fawning over Sasuke was just weird.

'Naruto' and 'weird' didn't mix well.

"Master Kakashi's late," Sakura noted. "Not surprising. I've heard from Ino that that guy tends to be always late. Wish I knew why."

Naruto knew. Kakashi spent hours visiting the grave of his dead friend. Naruto had seen him once, but Kakashi hadn't gone into details when asked who Obito Uchiha was.

"It's not a good first impression being late," Sakura continued as she sat down on the grass. Naruto sat down near her, but Sasuke chosed to remain standing.

Before she could continue a gust of wind and leaves startled the threesome. Sakura's face was red with embarrassment at having jerked so suddenly when she was supposed to be a ninja. Sasuke just grunted, having not said anything yet. Naruto blinked. he had forgotten that Kakashi did that on occasion.

In one hand Kakashi held an open orange book, his other hand deep in one of the pockets of the traditional blue Jonin pants. He also had that usual half-eyed look, the other having been covered by his forehead protector.

Without looking up from his book Kakashi greeted them. "I am Kakashi Hatake, your Jonin intructor. My first impression of you guys is, you're way too dull."

That wasn't how Kakashi greeted them when Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke first met him. Come to think of it, Naruto was pretty sure he had welcomed Kakashi with the eraser on the door trick. That, however, was the old Naruto. This Naruto would be sure to be on his best behaviour.

Sakura looked abashed as she looked down at her red qipao dress. She brush a couple offingers through her hair. Again, Sasuke just grunted.

"I suppose I could shape you up into top Chunin condition. Although, I doubt it. In truth, I would not be teaching students if the Hokage hadn't of talked me into it."

Being reminded of the old Hiruzen Surotobi made Naruto's heart skip a beat. Of course Tsunade wouldn't be Hokage. Naruto grinned as he made a mental note to visit the old man.

"Well, let's begin with introducing yourselves."

"What do you want to know?" Sakura asked.

"How about your likes, dislikes,your dreams for the future and things like that?" Kakashi suggested.

"Why don't you introduce yourself first?" Naruto asked, having remembered that it was him who demanded it a while back.

"Oh...me? Well, my name is Kakashi Hatake, but I already told you that. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future...hmm. And I have lots of hobbies."

_Seriously?_ Naruto thought. _He's the still the same?_ Then again, prehaps Kakashi was Kakashi on the surface.

"Now it's your turn. Let's start with you in the orange jumpsuit."

Naruto decided right then and there to get a wardrobe change. Or not. It didn't really matter. Clothes don't make the ninja.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My favourite food is ramen. What I dislike is people who crap on being better then others without looking in the mirror. My goal is protect those I care about and my dream is to one day become Hokage. Oh, and my hobbies are the occasional pranks."

Naruto grinned. That was a way better introduction.

Kakashi nodded. "You in the blue."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I dislike being forced into events that don't interest me. My goal is to one day be accepted into the Uchiha Police Force and my dream is to be acknowledge by my clan."

That was not what Naruto had been expecting. Not even close. Sasuke had seemed like the old Sasuke, but this Sasuke wanted to join his clan's police force and gain acknowledgement? Didn't Sasuke hate attention?

"Lastly, the girl."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like hanging out with my best friend Ino and talking about guys or just picking flowers." She smiled at Sasuke. "I have an interest in someone and I hope to one day confess. Because I am the Hokage's daughter people expect me to follow in his shoes. My goal is not to follow in my father's footsteps, but to request Mistress Tsunade to take me on as an apprentice as it is my dream to one day be the top Medical Ninja in the world. I dislike rude people who have no respect on those of us who try our hardest, but still don't succeed."

Now that was even more surprising then Sasuke wanting acknowledgement. Sakura was the Hokage's daughter? The hell?

"Well, I suppose you do have interesting characteristics." Naruto wasn't sure if Kakashi was being serious or not. "Tomorrow we'll start our duties as Shinobi."

"What kind of duties?" Naruto asked, trying to keep things friendly.

"First we are going to do something with just the four of us." Kakashi replied, his tone dull.

"Oh?" Naruto inquired, sounding interested.

"Survival training."

"Survial training?" wondered Sakura. "Why in our first duty a training?"

"This isn't your normal training," Kakashi told them. "This time I'm your opponent. You're probably going to freak out when I tell you this."

"Tell us what?" Sasuke asked. It was the first time he had spoken without being spoken to.

"Out of the twenty-seven graduates only nine will be chosen to become a genin. The rest will be send back to the academy. This training is a very difficult exam with a failure rate of 66%."

_Oh, yeah,_ thought Naruto. _That little tadbit._

Kakashi was met with silence. Naruto frowned, Sakura narrowed her eyes as if annoyed and Sasuke just stared.

Kakashi laughed. "I told you you'd freak out. Anyway, tomorrow you have to show your real skills on the training ground. Bring all the shinobi tools you have. Oh...and skip breakfast, you might throw up." He handed each of them a sheet of paper. "The details are on this paper and don't be late tomorrow."

Naruto glanced at it. It was written in Kanji and Naruto cursed himself at having not studied it.

The next morning Team Seven, backpacks packed metwith Kakashi again at the Third Training Ground. Kakashi had been, as one could guess, terribly late. After an annoyed shout from Sakura Kakashi sat down an alarm clock on a tree stump.

"Ok, it's set for noon." He gave the clock a pat before showing them two bells, each on a string. "Here are two bells. Your task is to take these from me before the time's up. Those who don't have a bell by noon...get's no lunch. I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps, but I'll also eat right in front of you."

At the words 'lunch' and 'eat' Sakura's, Naruto's and Sasuke's stomach growled. Sakura blushed, hoping no one had heard it. Naruto had, of course remembered the no eating rule of the bell test, but had still eaten nothing as he wanted to play by the rules.

Kakashi continued with the explanation. "You only have to get one bell. There are only two, so one of you will definitly be tied to the stump and the person who doesn't take a bell fails. So at least one of you will be sent back to the academy."

He was met with silence. Naruto forced himself to meet the same unreadable expression as his teammates. He had to pretend this bell test was entirely new to him.

"If you want you an use shurikens and kunais. You won't succeed unless you come at me intending to kill. We'll start when I say."

At that Sasuke and Sakura's face grew determined and Naruto changed his facial expression to match theirs.

Last time Naruto had got pissed enough to make the first move when Kakashi had referred to him as 'dead last'. He had been rewarded with Kakashi's hand on his head, forcing it still and his own Kunai that he had been about to attack Kakashi with pointed at his neck.

This time Naruto kept his temper in check. He was well aware of Kakashi only appearing as lazy and unintimating. Although, so far no one had called him that horrible title.

"OK, let's get going. Ready...begin!"

Without any warning he disappeared. One second he was there and the next...

"That's fast..." Sakura stared at the spot Kakashi had been seconds before, awed. Shaking her head slightly, the pink-haired girl of the team turned to face hismale companions. "Sasuke? Naruto? I've been thinking."

As Naruto's heart skipped a beat in hopes that Sakura had figured out how the test worked Sasuke asked Sakura what she had been thinking of.

"Well, you know how only two of us have to steal a bell? This sounds like a test of stealth."

Naruto agreed with her. However, the test was more to it then that. There was one major detail.

"I think when Kakashi told us the one who doesn't get a bell will go back to the academy, he was lying." At Sasuke's frown Sakura explained. "The academy only teachers us the basics. How to be stealthy isn't one of them. When we graduate we get a Jonin to teach us more things until we eventually reach the more advanced stage. If the failure has to stay in the academy, he or she may never learn to be stealthy."

"So what do you perpose this test is about?" Sasuke inquired.

Sakura smiled as her cheeks tinged pink, but she kept her voice steady. "It's a test of teamship. While there may be two bells, its perpose is to make us fight amoung ourselves. Under the circumstances we're supposed to forget our own interest and work together."

While Sasuke looked thoughtful Naruto nodded, grinning.

"That makes a lot of sense, Sakura." He praised. "You're so smart."

"Well, I am the Hokage's daughter. It would be shameful of me to not think like one."

Naruto had forgotten about the whole Hokage's daughter thing. Funny, he couldn't imagine the old man with a young daughter like Sakura.

"If I want to work in the Uchiha Police Force I need to learn to work with others," Sasuke told them. "I'll agree to work with the both of you."

Sakura let out a breath of relief. "Great! Now we just need a plan."

Naruto grinned as one had just formed in his mind. "I have one."

Roughly fifteen minutes later and the three of them had hidden themselves in various areas. Sasuke crouched behind some leaves and Sakura hiding under a bush. Naruto was standing out in the open.

Seeing as he had a part to play Naruto stood with his arms crossed and legs spread out. "Come here and fight me!"

His plan was to act like he did the last time. Hopeful Kakashi wouldn't see through the faux display lack of teamwork and when the time was right they would strike.

"Get here and fight me!"

As Naruto stood there like an idiot Kakashi chose that moment to show up, hands lazily in his pockets.

"You're a bit off." Kakashi commented, pulling a hand from his pocket to slip it inside the pouch on his left hip.

Naruto expected maybe a couple of kunais or something. Instead, Kakashi pulled out an orange book.

_Oh, yeah._ Naruto thought as his expression turned to one of disbelief. _I forgot he didn't take us seriously. Well, things are about to change._

He just had to distract Kakashi long enough for Sakura and Sasuke to snatch bell each. Deciding that a basic Clone Technique would do the trick Naruto formed the correct seals, resulting in two look-a-likes of himself.

E-Rank techniques were unimpressive to Kakashi, so his focus was kept on his book. That was fine, because soon, Naruto hoped, it would be focusing on him.

All three of the Naruto reached to their right to fish out a length of wire and a kunai. He quickly tied an end of the wire to the loop of the kunai's handle and when finished he swung it.

As expected, Kakashi dodged. The silver-haired Jonin, however, did not expect to be almost scorched by a stream of flames. He managed to avoid it by ducking. Had that been Sasuke? Prehaps at least one of his students had potential.

Naruto aimed his kunai on a wire low, while Sasuke aimed his Great Fireball Technique high. Kakashi avoid those with a quick step to his left and even avoided Sakura as she come to his left unexpetedly, only to met with another Sakura.

Dodging that Sakura as well Kakashi made a mental note to be serious for now on. Sakura had almost touched a bell, her fingertips having only missed by mere inches.

"You were close," Kakashi told her. He had gone back to reading his book. "However, a shinobi has to do more then just get close. You still have some time to get one of the bells."

Naruto felt like hitting himself as something came to mind when he saw that book. Hadn't he done this test a second time with just him and Sakura?

Catching Sasuke and Sakura's gaze and receiving a nod in turn Naruto said casually, "I've read that book. I know how it ends."

"Well, then don't me." Kakashi replied, just as casually. He didn't seem to care that a boy of twelve had admitted to reading a novel for eighteen plus year-olds.

Naruto pretended not to hear. He tapped his chin in thought. "The girl the main character likes..."

"Naruto, I dislike spoilers." Kakashi said calmly as Sasuke demanded to know what Naruto was doing.

Reassuring the Uchiha with a casual flick of a finger, Naruto continued to pretend he was deep in thought. "Did you know she..."

_Ah-hah! _Naruto thought triumphantly as Kakashi dropped his book and held his eyes tightly shut, hands cupped over his ears.

Naruto made a hand gesture for Sasuke and Sakura to make their move. They did after a moment of stunned disbelief.

When a few minutes passed Kakashi slowly open his only visible eye just a bit. He was greeted by his three students patiently waiting for him. Sakura and Sasuke had taken a bell each.

"Well, that was unexpected." Kakashi commented after a moment of silence. Dusting himself off, he nodded at Naruto. "Good tatic. Did you really know the spoilers?"

Naruto replied with a grin and a "Maybe."

Walking over to middle tree stump Kakashi stopped the timer on the clock. "Almost an hour it took you to complete this test. Not bad, I've seen worse. I gather you know what this test was really about?"

"Teamwork, sir." Sakura promptly and Kakashi nodded.

"I take back what I said before. You're not entirely dull. Still, you need a lot of work. Naruto your Taiutsu is rather sloppy."

Naruto cringed. He had been pretending to be sloppy. While hand-to-hand combat wasn't his forte he didn't think himself too bad at it. Still, he nodded when Kakashi suggest he request Guy to help him out more on the basics.

"Well, I have a few things to catch up on." Reaching a hand into the inside of his jonin vest, he pulled out three scrolls. "Since you earned it you guys can have lunch. I didn't expect all three of you to pass, so there's only two lunches packed. Hope you don't mind sharing. As for these scrolls, it's an award for being the first team ever to pass without the need of a second chance. You get to learn a C-Rank technique.

_Cool, _Naruto thought as he took the scroll offered to him. A peek told him the scroll was intructions on how to use Leaf Great Whirlwind. Naruto thought about Lee, one of his friends and grinned.

"What'd you get, Sakura? Sasuke?"

"Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique," Sasuke replied with keen interest. "I have an affinity for fire-based techniques. As does most of my clan."

"Mine's Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique." Sakura told them. Then she frowned. "Isn't this a Genjutsu technique?"

"You have a natural affinity for genjutsu." Kakashi explained to her. He actually seemed to be smiling at her, pleased. "If you like I could request for Kurenai to help you better use illusion techniques."

Unable to reply vocally, Sakura nodded. She was rather surprised as Genjutsu required very precise chakra control and very high intelligence.

"You have the best chakra control on this team and the highest intelligence." Sakura beamed at the praise. "I'll see you all in a few days. Make sure to practice the technique on your scroll."

With that he was gone. Funny, Naruto didn't recall Kakashi teaching them much around this time of their ninja lives. Not that Naruto was complaining. Still, it was rather odd. A nice Sakura, a fairly decent Sasuke and a Kakashi that took the time to hand them a scroll with one technique for them to learn. Naruto couldn't have asked for better.

"Hey, guys." Sakura said as she stretched. "You wanna save those sandwiches for later and instead eat out? My treat."

"You don't mind?" Sasuke asked her.

Sakura shook her head. "Not at all. It gives us a chance to know one another."

Naruto grinned. "I'll shout the drinks."

_Looks like things are going pretty damn good for now, _Naruto thought as he followed his team. _I don' t know what that masked guy is trying to do, but for now I'll enjoy myself._

Sakura and Sasuke's change of personality is effected by the major changes in their lives. Sakura's father is the Hokage (surprised?), so naturally as the daughter of the village leader she has to be mature. Sasuke's clan seems alive and well, so there's no need for revenge.

Sakura and Ino retain their crush for Sasuke, but as you can see they're still best friends. The still bicker at times, though.

Then there's also Kakashi actually making an effort to teach his students a move. Even if he only handed them a scroll and quickly left.

You'll be discovering changes and answers as Naruto does (in case you were wondering if Naruto still had Kyubi, because he could successfully perform a basic Clone). I do have some more surprises in store, but I'm not entirely sure they'll be good surprises. Hopefully they'll at least be interesting and unexpected surprises.


End file.
